Tentations Malsaines
by Lyarha
Summary: Alors qu'il attendait sa réponse, je pris soudainement conscience que je ne pouvais choisir. J'étais condamnée dans tous les cas. Depuis quand m'étais-je engouffrée dans cette spirale? Surement,depuis le premier jour où je le vis, lui, Tom Jedusor.
1. Le commencement

**Bonjour ! J'ai longtemps eu envie d'écrire une fiction comme celle la, le personnage de Tom Jedusor est peu exploré dans les livres****,**** aujourd'hui je me lance donc ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Ce premier chapitre met en place l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Tentations malsaines**

**Rating : K**

**Personnages : Tom Jedusor/OC **

_**Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**_

La voie 9 3/4 était encore peu remplie lorsque je fis mon apparition. J'avais eu une bonne idée, pensais-je, en venant au rendez vous une heure et demi a l'avance, échappant ainsi a l'effervescence des adieux. Jetant un coup d'œil a l'énorme locomotive rouge et noire des années quarante, je saisis mes bagages, monta dans le train et entrepris de trouver un compartiment.

Une fois installée, j'ouvris la cage de Lyara et me laissa perdre dans mes pensées, bercée par les ronronnements de mon chat noir aux reflets argentés.

Une nouvelle année scolaire commençait et une nouvelle vie aussi. En effet, j'avais jusqu'ici effectuée toute ma scolarité a Beauxbâtons, l'école de sorcellerie française. Puis suite au décès de mes parents cet été, une tante m'avait recueillie et changer d'école pour pouvoir garder un œil sur moi. En vérité c'était plus pour me trouver un mari qu'autre chose. Etant la seule héritière directe de la famille Lancel, je me devais de perpétuer la lignée en choisissant un honorable riche sang pur. Je ne m'en formalisai pas spécialement, j'avais été élevée dans les traditions de l'aristocratie française et je savais que le choix de mon mariage n'était pas une option mais une obligation. Mes rapports avec mes parents avaient été au début de mon adolescence, assez conflictuels puis je m'étais résignée à accepter l'image qu'il voulait de moi et nos rapports étaient devenus assez froids. Comme dans pratiquement toute famille de sang pur. Bien sûr leur décès m'avait profondément touchée, je ne suis pas insensible a ce point, mais je n'étais pas non plus effondrée. Peut-être même qu'ils auraient été fiers que je réagisse ainsi, conservant une allure noble à toute épreuve. J'avais fait mon deuil cet été et je devais être forte.

Je sortis un livre de mon sac et commença à m'instruire sur l'histoire de Poudlard. Ici tout était différend de Beauxbatôns et le système des maisons attisait ma curiosité. _Ou serais-je? Dans la maison des rusés serpentards? Avec les courageux gryffondors? Les loyaux pouffsouffles? Ou bien les intelligents serdaigles? _

Tout a coup un bruit me fit sursauter, quelqu'un ouvrait la porte du compartiment. C'était une fille de mon âge , brune avec de beaux yeux verts en amande.

" - Bonjour, je peux m'assoir ici? Je n'ai pas trouvé de compartiment libre.

- Bien sûr

- Tu es nouvelle? Je suis Alice Sanders, 6ème année, Serdaigle

- Oui, j'entre en 6eme année. Victoria Lancel. Enchantée

- Alors dis moi pourquoi tu es venue a Poudlard.

- Pour des raisons familiales j'ai dû quitter Beauxbâtons, mes parents sont morts en fait. _Je préférais annoncer la couleur toute de suite, cela serait plus facile après._

- Ah je suis désolée, me dit-elle avec une mine triste, j'espère que tu te plairas ici, tu verras les professeurs ne sont pas méchants et les élèves bah je suppose que c'est partout pareil, non ? »

Puis nous continuâmes à discuter un petit moment avant que ses amis arrivent. On me présenta Henri Vittorio et sa soeur Cécile, tout deux serdaigles avec Alice, et Thomas Marzet et Lily Chambrain, gryffons.

Le voyage passa vite et bientôt j'étais devant les grilles du château.

Je ne pus retenir un regard empli d'admiration. Le château était magnifique, différend de Beauxbâtons et ses belles tours élancées. Ici on ressentait une ambiance mystérieuse accentuée par la brume qui nous entourait.

Je me retrouva seule et attendis la répartition avec une certain appréhension_.__ Sois forte_. Pendant que les premières années défilaient sous le choixpeau magique, je pris le temps de détailler la grande salle. C'était magnifique : le plafond enchanté scintillait d'étoiles, les armures ainsi que les fantômes donnaient une image pittoresque a l'ensemble et bien sûr les cinq tables trônaient dans la pièce. Soudainement vint mon tour.

" Maintenant que toutes les premières années sont passés, veuillez accueillir une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de Beauxbâtons, Victoria Lancel ! " dit le directeur, Mr Dippet

Le silence se fit et d'une démarche gracieuse, la tête haute, je rejoignis le chapeau. J'entendis des murmures sur mon passage et sentis de nombreux regards parfois envieux détailler la finesse de ma taille, mes longs cheveux bruns chocolat, mes yeux bleus envoutants et mon 1m70. Je savais ce qu'ils pensaient. Ce qu'ils voulaient. Je continuai d'avancer impassible, sans un regard, allant droit vers ma nouvelle vie.

"_Tiens, une nouvelle… Tu es un cas compliqué, intelligente, ambitieuse, orgueilleuse. Tu as soif de connaissance, veut faire tes preuves si je ne me trompe. Je vois aussi du courage mais cela ne sera pas suffisant crois moi. Le plus sage est de te répartir à_

_- SERDAIGLE !"_

Tandis que je rejoignis les connaissances que j'avais faites durant le voyage, je vis un regard presque noir me scruter avec insistance. J'aperçus alors a la table a côté de celle qui était mienne a présent, un jeune homme d'une beauté envoutante et presque malsaine.

Je fus tout de suite captivée par son regard, il dégageait la même allure que moi, en meilleure ou pire, tout dépends du point de vu. Hautain, fier, intelligent, beau, séducteur…gagnant.

Ce moment a surement été l'un des plus importants de ma vie, c'était la première fois que je croisais le regard de Tom Jedusor. Je n'étais pas prêt de l'oublier.

Serdaigle était une maison studieuse mais accueillante. De plus, je m'étais tout de suite bien entendue avec la plupart de mes camarades. Henri et Cécile venaient d'une famille de sang pur de bonne réputation, pas autant que la mienne c'est sûr mais comme même. Cependant, Alice m'apprit qu'elle était de sang-mélé. Cela m'était égal, je n'avais jamais eu une haine farouche contre les moldus, je les trouvais juste différents de nous mais pas détestables. Mon premier cours de l'année était une cours de Potions avec les Gryffondors. Notre professeur ressemblait a un morse et cela allait parfaitement avec le nom dégoulinant qui le désignait, Horace Slughorn.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! Mr Prewett, vous avez pris le soleil a ce que je vois, au fait comment va votre cher père ? quel homme de talent….Oh mais nous avons une nouvelle élève !

- Victoria Lancel, dis-je assez froidement en me levant

- Lancel ? Ne seriez-vous pas la fille du célèbre duelliste Alexandre Lancel ?

- J'étais. Mes parents sont morts. »

Je me réjouis de son air pataud, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Conscient d'avoir fait une bourde il reprit le fil du cours avec une petite toux de gêne.

« Hum, désolé miss. Une si regrettable perte ! Hum hum comme vous le savez tous l'année prochaine est l'année de vos ASPICS, c'est pourquoi je vous demande une attention et un concentration particulière durant mon cours, si vous voulez réussir avec brio ! Bien, pour commencer répartissez vous en binômes. Allez du nerf jeunes gens ! La potion d'aujourd'hui est appelée Vera Locha et permet de soigner les blessures de créatures du second cycle….. »

Henri vient rejoindre ma paillasse un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Est-ce que la fille du talentueux duelliste me ferait l'honneur de bien vouloir m'assister dans la confection de la potion d'aujourd'hui ?

- Mais ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir mon cher »

Je souris et observa Henri, il était grand et on pouvait deviner une musculature importante sous sa robe de sorcier, surement construite au fil du temps par ses entrainements au poste de Batteur. Un fin sourire éclairait son visage et ses cheveux blonds en désordre lui donnaient un air désinvolte et sympathique. Il avait un air de ressemblance assez fort avec sa sœur Cécile, et tout deux m'apparaissaient comme des personnes sympathiques et avec qui je pourrais facilement me lier.

Dès la première semaine de cours je reçus une lettre de ma tante :

_Bonjour Victoria,_

_J'ai appris ta répartition a Serdaigle, j'aurais eu une plus grande fierté en apprenant que tu avais été répartie a Serpentard mais cela reste malgré tout une maison acceptable._

_Je t'envoie ce courrier pour convenir d'un rendez-vous le mois prochain, lors de la première sortie dans le village avoisinant qui se nomme Pré-au-lard. Retrouve moi a 15h00 précise a la taverne des Trois balais._

_Je tiens aussi a te recommander de te lier avec certaines familles du même prestige que la tienne, connais-tu la famille Black, Avery,Rosier, Malefoy et d'autres?_

_Cela est important pour ton futur._

_Avec affection, Eugénie de Saint Marc_

Je soupira puis rangea la lettre dans ma poche, j'allais devoir essayer de respecter ses conditions et il faudrait que je trouve des renseignements sur ces familles. Mais pour l'instant place au petit-déjeuner.

" Tout va bien?

- Oui Alice, c'est juste une lettre de ma tante.

- Ah oui, alors que dit-elle?

- Rien de spécial, juste les recommandations habituelles! Serpentard aurait été mieux et je devrais essayer de me rapprocher des familles puissantes de sang-pur…blablabla… »

Après ma requête, Cécile entreprit donc de me présenter ces fameuses familles dont ma tante faisait éloge.

" Alors il y a les Malefoy, c'est une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre, leur descendance est presque exclusivement masculine, on les reconnait a leur chevelure blonde presque blanche et leurs yeux bleus..sans oublier leur prétention et froideur! Ensuite les Nott, Lestrange, Avery...sont du même acabit bien que moins puissante. Et les Black sont au même titre que les Malefoy, mais plus axés vers la magie noire je crois. Enfin ils le sont tous... tiens regarde leur groupe est juste en face de nous"

Je leva la tête et commença a détailler discrètement le groupe qui me faisait face, il y avait 6 garçons qui portaient tous l'emblème serpentard avec prétention et fierté. Je remarqua un jeune homme blond, sûrement Malefoy, très beau mais qui paraissait dangereux. Et au centre du groupe se tenait un jeune homme assez grand, brun et magnifique. Son visage pâle semblait tailler dans l'albâtre, et ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage dans un mouvement gracieux. On aurait dit un ange si l'on ne faisait pas attention a la lueur malsaine que laissait trahir ses yeux. C'était le même regard chocolat qui m'avait laissé sans voix le jour de ma répartition.

" Qui est le garçon au centre?

- Ah Jedusor, je vois que même sur toi son charme opère...

Je rougis avant de lancer un regard noir en direction d'Henri

- Pourquoi ça?

- Tom Jedusor est l'élève le plus beau et le plus intelligent de l'école. Les professeurs l'admirent, les filles se pâment devant lui et les garçons le craignent. Il est toujours entouré d'une garde rapprochée composée des familles les plus puissantes mais aussi maléfiques. Fais attention, moi je trouve qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, il est trop parfait pour que ce soit vrai…"

**Voila ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Prochain chapitre posté dans moins d'une semaine, normalement**

**Bisous, Lyarha**


	2. Rencontres et affirmation

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre, c'est parti ^^**

_**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres et affirmation**_

Le tic tac du réveil magique d'Alice était vraiment agaçant. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que résonnait à mes oreilles ce dérangeant « tic tac, tic tac… ». Une heure pendant laquelle j'avais essayé, sans succès, de me replonger dans un doux sommeil. J'aurais pu utiliser _silencio_, certes, mais cela aurait bloqué la sonnerie qui devait les réveiller quelques heures plus tard pour les sélections de Quiditch. Non, je ne tenais pas à me faire lapider par Cécile qui était un fan inconditionnel de ce sport. N'en tenant plus, je me leva sèchement de mon lit et commença à me préparer.

Le château était silencieux, seul le ronflement de quelques portraits perturbait cette tranquillité. Je marchais tout doucement pour prolonger cette douce quiétude et au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'étais enfin devant les portes de la bibliothèque. Peu d'élèves étaient présents, mais cela ne m'étonnais pas, on était tout de même un samedi matin. J'aurais pu être moi aussi dans mon lit, pensais-je rageusement. La bibliothèque était devenue un de mes endroits préférés. J'appréciai grandement l'odeur des vieux livres, la lumière qui passait à travers les vitraux et surtout le silence qui régnait en maître. Oui, cela ressemblait à un sanctuaire.

Victoria se dirigea vers les rayons et après une longue recherche, revint a sa table avec les manuels « Les sortilèges de défense à travers les âges », « comment se protéger face aux créatures du mal ? ». Elle trempa sa plume blanche dans son encrier et commença à rédiger son devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal _« Le sortilège du Patronus est un sortilège assez complexe à maîtriser, il demande beaucoup de concentration car il se crée par le biais de notre souvenir le plus heureux. En effet, ceci est difficile à exécuter en véritable situation, face a des détraqueurs par exemple qui nous font revivre nos pires souvenirs. Le patronus corporel prends le forme d'un animal qui nous corresponds, il est illuminé d'une vive lumière grise et peux permettre aussi l'envoi de message. La formule est Spero Patronum….._ ». Elle releva la tête plusieurs fois, sentant des regards s'attarder sur elle. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un Serpentard qui avait cours de défenses contre les forces du mal s'approcha d'elle.

« Excuse moi de te déranger mais en as-tu encore pour longtemps avec « Les sortilèges de défense à travers les âges » ?

Elle le dévisagea, son regard s'attardant sur une mèche noire qui retombait sur ses yeux

- Non, tu peux le prendre, j'ai terminé.

- Merci. Au fait je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés. Je suis Tom Jedusor.

- Je sais, nous avons cours de défenses contre les forces du mal en commun. Victoria Lancel, enchantée. »

Puis elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la bibliothèque, elle regarda l'horloge du grand hall et s'aperçut que c'était déjà l'heure du repas.

« Alors on est matinale ?

Je regardais Alice d'un œil noir et lui répondit assez sèchement

- Si par matinale tu entends que j'ai du me résoudre à quitter le dortoir, ne pouvant pu supporter le bruit de ton réveil, alors oui.

Henri prit une petite brioche et avec un grand sourire me regarda

-Hé la reine des glaces s'est levée du mauvais pied je crois…

- Mais je vois que Mr Vittorio à beaucoup d'imagination et de talent pour ses répliques, j'espère que ton niveau de Quiditch est moins pitoyable, lâchais-je perfidement, sachant très bien le stress qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui »

Cécile mit fin à nos enfantillages et c'est avec sourire que nous nous rendîmes dans les tribunes pour voir le renouvellement de l'équipe bleue et bronze. Beaucoup de monde était venu assister aux sélections et Thomas et Lily prirent place a côté de nous. Quelques personnes firent des remarques désobligeantes comme quoi que ce n'était pas étonnant que les Gryffondor remportaient a chaque fois la coupe puisque nous fraternisions avec l'ennemi. On était loin de l'ambiance de Beauxbâtons qui se caractérisait par du calme, de la grâce. Ici on sentait une atmosphère survoltée encouragée par la grande compétition due au Quiditch. Une exclamation me fit sortir de ma rêverie et je vis un cognard passer à quelques mètres de moi. Henri me fit au loin un clin d'œil, batte à la main. Il évoluait dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était doué, cela se voyait dès le premier coup d'œil. Il repoussait les cognards avec force et son visage reflétait une intense concentration et détermination. Après avoir apprit qu'il conservait son poste, ce fut au tour des gardiens puis des attrapeurs de faire leurs preuves. Le capitaine Simon Duliau était en septième année et menait son équipe d'une poigne ferme. Les sélections terminées, Cécile lui sauta dessus pour commenter ses décisions. Le pauvre… pensais-je avec un petit sourire.

Je fis donc le chemin du retour en compagnie de Thomas et Lily. Le parc était vraiment magnifique et très grand. De nombreux arbres étaient parsemés un peu partout et un immense saule pleureur se tenait près du lac qui était lui-même bordé par des plantes et fleurs magiques. Cela donnait un esprit mélancolique je trouvais.

En chemin, je vis trois jeunes filles qui allaient à notre rencontre et je pus distinguer la cravate verte caractéristique des Serpentard. La plus grande d'elles avait les cheveux bruns qui tombaient en cascades bouclées jusqu'en bas de son dos. Son visage fin et pâle était déformé par un rictus méprisant.

« Les filles, je crois que nous n'avons pas encore salué cette sang de bourbe comme il se doit. Tu m'as manquée pendant les vacances…

Sa voix était froide et on percevait un grand mépris dans ces intonations mielleuses et ironiques. Le visage de Lily se décomposa et ces cheveux caramel virevoltaient autour d'elle alors qu'elle répondit avec hargne

- Tu vas te taire oui ! Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ?

- Comment j'ose ? , un petit rire vint interrompre sa phrase, mais plutôt comment oses-tu toi t'adresser à moi de cette façon ? N'as-tu jamais appris le respect que l'on doit aux personnes supérieures à soi ? Tu devrais pourtant…

La situation dégénéra rapidement et Lily se vit affubler d'une queue de cochon sous les rires des trois filles. Victoria leva la tête dignement et son regard impassible se plongea dans les yeux de sa camarade de cours de défenses contre les forces du mal

- Qui es-tu pour parler avec tant de vanité ?

- Qui suis-je ? Je vais te le dire Serdaigle… Wallburga Black, fille de Pollux et Irma Black, une des familles les plus illustres et pures d'Angleterre, Serpentard de générations en générations… Et toi ?

La tension était palpable et Victoria répondit d'une voix douce et ferme, faisant légèrement pâlir Black et ses camarades par sa réponse.

- Victoria Lancel, fille du célèbre duelliste Alexandre Lancel et de sa femme Astrid. Famille de sang-pur et descendante de la royauté française.

Walburga rangea tranquillement sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier et fis un geste pour annoncer qu'elles partaient a ses acolytes.

- Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes fréquentations, cela pourrait entacher ta réputation et celle de ta famille.

Après plusieurs pas en direction du lac, elle se retournât.

- Tu es la bienvenue Lancel pour nous rendre visite, n'hésite pas »

Victoria acquiesça doucement et reprit sa route suivie de Thomas et Lily qui s'était libérée, avec difficulté, du sort.

Après un repas où Cécile n'avait cessé de la questionner a propos de son altercation avec la reine des Serpentard, la froide Walburaga, elle se posa sur un pouf au coin du feu et réfléchit au contenu de la lettre qu'elle devait envoyer à sa tante. Il fallait que ce soit concis, respectueux et annonciateur de réussite.

_Chère tante,_

_Je vous confirme tout d'abord ma présence aux Trois Balais lors de la sortie scolaire._

_Je m'adapte bien à Poudlard et ai tissé des liens avec la respectable famille Vittorio, le frère et la sœur, qui sont des Serdaigles de ma promotion._

_De plus, suivant vos précieux conseils, j'ai eu une discussion avec Walburga Black, fille de Pollux et Irma Black, qui m'encourage a lui tenir compagnie._

_Avec respect, Victoria Lancel_

Jugeant cela satisfaisant, elle se rendit à la volière en compagnie d'Henri qui s'était proposé de lui prêter son hibou. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs et c'est avec rapidité qu'ils rejoignirent la volière. C'était une pièce circulaire aux murs en pierre, sans fenêtres et dont le sol était recouvert de fientes d'oiseau, de pailles…Après avoir accroché la lettre à la patte de l'oiseau, Victoria toussota légèrement pour couper le silence et d'une petite voix questionna Henri.

« Je voulais te poser une question…Tu es bien issu d'une famille de sang-pur n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, mais oui.

- Cela n'a jamais posé problème que toi et Cécile fréquentiez Lily ?

- Pour mes parents tu veux dire ? C'est à cause de ta 'discussion' avec Black ?

-Oui.

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à raconter l'histoire de sa famille

- … Donc tu vois, nous sommes sang-pur mais n'appartenons pas au même monde que le tien ou celui de Black par exemple. Notre famille n'est pas aussi riche ou puissante ni attachée aux traditions. Mes parents ne portent donc pas trop d'importance sur mes fréquentations. J'ai bien sûr des devoirs en rapport avec mon rang mais je suis assez libre.

- Je vois. Très bien, rentrons rapidement, j'ai froid »

Quelques semaines plus tard, c'est avec plaisir que je découvris ma note au devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, un Effort exceptionnel. Pour ce qui était de la pratique du Patronus, je ne réussissais pour l'instant qu'à obtenir une brume grisâtre. Je me demandais avec curiosité quel serait l'animal qui me protégerait contre les détraqueurs. Nous finassâmes le cours avec des petits duels. Le professeur nous mit en binôme avec des Serpentard, pour développer l'entente entre les maisons précisa-t-il, ce qui lui valut bon nombre de regards noirs. Mon binôme était un garçon du nom de Rosier. Nous nous tenions face à face prêt à combattre, il me laissa le premier coup.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! M'écriais-je

Rosier parât mon attaque avec un _Protego_ d'un mouvement souple du poignet et enchaina avec un _Incarcerem_

_-_ _Incendio_, dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur les liens qui m'emprisonnaient

-_Locomotor Mortis, _dit-il rapidement

J'esquiva son attaque en sautant sur le côté. C'était un bon adversaire, rapide et rusé. J'allais devoir bien me concentrer. Après deux minutes de sorts lancés respectivement et sans grand effet je lui portai le coup de grâce.

- _Aguariverra, _fis-je en décrivant de petit cercles avec ma baguette »

Rosier se fit percuter violement par plusieurs jets d'eau et je pus récupérer sa baguette avec un _Expelliarmus. _

Le professeur me félicita chaudement pour mon _Aguariverra _qui n'était pas un sort au programme. Mon père me l'avait appris au cours de nos nombreux entrainements au duel.

Puis le professeur nous demanda à tous de regarder la prestation de Jedusor et son partenaire.

Il était très doué, je ne pouvais le nier. Durant toute la durée de ce combat, je ne pus détacher mes yeux de lui et je vis que je n'étais pas la seule. J'étais littéralement subjuguée, on aurait dit une sorte de danse dans laquelle il évoluait avec grâce et précision. Son visage fin et pâle était teinté par la détermination dont il faisait preuve. Tous ses mouvements étaient contrôlés et précis, pas une seule goutte de sueur ne perlait sur son front. Sa cape de sorcier se mouvait langoureusement au gré de ses déplacements et pas une seule fois il fut sous l'emprise d'un sortilège adverse. On avait l'impression qu'il faisait ça avec tellement de facilité et de nonchalance. Alors qu'il donnait le dernier coup gagnant, je détourna la tête et pus voir une lueur d'envie et d'admiration dans les yeux de ses camarades de dortoir. Le professeur l'acclama avec vigueur et la cloche sonna, brisant ce moment magique.

Le temps défila a toute vitesse et la première sortie a Pré au lard eu lieu. J'étais assez curieuse de découvrir ce village dont mes camardes ne tarissaient pas d'éloges. Munie de gants et d'une écharpe, je me glissa rapidement dans la file d'attente.

Cécile tenait absolument à emmener Victoria chez Mme Guipure avant son rendez-vous avec sa tante, pour acheter des robes de bal, le directeur Dippet ayant fait une annonce la veille. En effet, comme tous les ans un bal d'Halloween aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois donc, le thème était cette année Princes&Princesses. Toutes les filles autorisées à y participer, à partir de la 5eme année, formaient une masse compacte avide de trouver la meilleure tenue. Victoria se trouvait un peu dépassé par tant d'excitation, n'étant pas habituée à tant de démonstration.

Le groupe se scinda en deux et les filles firent leur entrée dans la fameuse boutique. Au bout d'une heure de recherche et d'essayage, Lily fut la première à trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle tenait entre ses doigts une belle robe rouge bouffante qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Elle lui donnait un air espiègle. Cécile la suivit de peu avec une robe rose pale en dentelle et des chaussures assorties. Victoria fut celle qui mit le plus de temps mais le résultat était époustouflant. Elle avait choisit une robe bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle était en forme bustier avec un corset qui remontait ses formes et elle devenait vaporeuse au niveau de sa taille. Le bas de sa robe était surmonté d'un tulle et on voyait en dessous un léger tissu blanc. Elle avait également choisit des chaussures à talons noirs qui avait la forme du conte modu Cenrdillon.

Après un rapide passage chez Honeydukes, Victoria rejoignit enfin sa tante. Celle-ci se trouvait déjà attablée à distance respectable de l'agitation des étudiants poudlariens et son visage abordait une moue légèrement dégoutée et aristocratique. Victoria s'installa dignement en face d'elle et attendit que sa tante parle, la tête légèrement baissée.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci. Je commence à m'habituer à cette école et les gens sont charmants. Et vous, Mr de Saint Marc se porte bien ?

- Oui, oui. Très bien, je suis ravie que tu te plaises ici. Comment se passe les cours ?

- Pas trop mal, le niveau est à peu près le même qu'a Beauxbâtons.

-Et les étudiants ? Parle-moi un peu de tes fréquentations

- Et bien comme je vous l'ai mentionné dans ma lettre, je me suis liée avec le frère et la sœur Vittorio qui sont tout deux a Serdaigle. J'ai aussi eu une discussion avec Walburga Black, fille de Pollux et Irma Black. Tout se passe bien en somme.

- Je suis assez contente de toi, mais tâche de te rapprocher plus de cette Black et ainsi de ces amis. Tu ne dois pas perdre de vue que c'est très important pour ton futur de nouer des relations avec des gens importants, pendant ta scolarité. Tu rencontreras peu de gens après. »

J'acquiesçai et me demanda tout a coup l'effet que ça lui ferait si elle savait que je fréquentais une sang de bourbe. Mais par chance, elle n'était arrivée en Angleterre depuis peu, suite à changement de poste de son mari, et ne connaissait pas encore bien les familles telles que les Malefoy, j'avais donc pour l'instant peu de chance que quelqu'un vienne lui en parler. La discussion se prolongea un peu et après les habituelles salutations, c'est avec plaisir que je rejoignis les autres sur le chemin, prêts à rentrer au château.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'aperçus Walburga a la bibliothèque et suivant les conseils de ma tante, je me leva la saluer. Elle me donna rendez-vous le lendemain, pour me présenter le cercle duquel elle faisait partie.

« Il est tout naturel que tu rencontres mes amis, après tout tu es du même monde que le nôtre et il est de notre devoir de nous côtoyer, non ? »

L e soir même, je la vis au repas du soir, glisser un mot à l'oreille de Jedusor. Tous deux avait le regard fixé sur moi et il acquiesça à ses mots avant de reprendre part à la discussion de sa table.

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? A votre avis comment va se passer la suite ?**

**Et que pensez-vous de Victoria ? **

**Bref j'ai hâte d'arriver aux choses sérieuses, mais ce ne sera pas avant plusieurs chapitres. Je trouve que l'histoire est plus crédible quand elle vient petit à petit donc je ne précipite pas les choses.**

**Sinon merci pour les reviews que j'ai eu, je ne pensais pas en avoir tout de suite ! **

**Lyarha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me voila de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu mais je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Sinon un grand merci à **Sixtoufly-BoOkWoRm **pour les reviews, cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir :)**

**Voila bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a laisser un petit review * regard de chien battu * lol non mais c'est frustant de voir qu'il y a des personnes qui vous lisent mais de ne pas savoir ce qu'elles en pensent!**

_**Chapitre 3 : Nostalgie **_

Assise au coin du feu, Victoria n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille la discussion entre ses deux amies

" - Mais non! Maintenant Samuelson est avec cette fille de 4eme année

- C'est vrai? Quelle pimbêche cella là!"

Soudain un grattement provenant de la fenêtre la fit se lever. Elle découvrit un grand roux qui tenait entre ses pattes un colis et une lettre. La reconnaissant, il lui tendit sa patte et s'envola dans la nuit noire.

Victoria s'empressa de saluer Alice et Cécile en prétextant un mal de tête et monta dans son dortoir. Déposant le colis sur son lit, elle se replongea avec nostalgie dans son ancienne vie. La perte de ses parents et son arrivée brutale dans un nouveau pays et dans une nouvelle école l'avait changée pensa-t-elle. Ici elle était une élève comme les autres. La routine s'installait petit à petit... Elle se rappella avec un petit sourire les virées nocturnes avec Alec, son meilleur ami. Le regard effrayés des premières années que Violette prenait plaisir a torturer. L'humiliation publique de Rogers qui s'était pris une gifle par elle même suite à une déclaration encore plus débile et mièvre que les précédentes, son groupe d'amis riant aux éclats dans le parc devant une pitrerie de jerémiah, etc.

Elle se sentait un peu perdue ici, malgré le groupe sympathique qu'elle côtoyait, ce n'était pas pareil qu'avant. Victoria n'avait jamais aimée suivre une existence paisible. Là-bas, la renommée des Lancel lui forcait le respect de tous. Elle n'avait jamais eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour s'intégrer et les personnes avec qui elle s'était liés étaient tous des gens qu'elle connaissait depuis la naissance. Ils lui manquaient. Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, les sang-purs n'étaient pas sans amis, tous hypocrites, etc. Bien sûr ils avaient un certain rôle à jouer devant les autres, et se devaient de ne pas se faire remarquer négativement mais en privé ils étaient presque comme n'importe quels adolescents de leur âge.

S'interrompant brusquement dans ses pensées, elle défit le paquet qui entourait le colis et l'ouvrit. Un étui en argent fourni de cigarettes sorcières et un briquet s'y trouvait. Elle sourit et prit la lettre qui était écrite d'une écriture penchée et très belle.

_Victoria, _

_Comment vas-tu? J'imagine que tu as dû rapidement te faire des amis à Poudlard, père m'a dit qu'il y avait là-bas des familles plus que respectables. Les garçons sont-ils mignons? Je l'espère bien pour toi! J'ai rompu avec Victor sinon..Je t'expliquerai une autre fois._

_Sinon , Beauxbâtons n'est plus le même depuis ton départ et comme tu dois l'imaginer, Rogers à été inconsolable et j'ai dû, bien sûr, le punir d'avoir asphyxier mon air de la sorte par ses stupides jérémiades à ton sujet. Non je ne suis pas sadique vic' hahaha!_

_Les ragots de dortoir me manquent et je n'ai plus personne pour m'écouter me plaindre de la voix de Mlle Thompson " Du maintien! Vous faites n'importe quoi ! " Si, nous avons eu encore droit à sa voix nasillarde aujourd'hui!_

_Mais j'espère bien te revoir aux prochaines vacances! _

_PS : le cadeau est d'Alec, maintenant que tu ne peux plus lui taxer ses précieuses cigarettes... Tu as le bonjour de tout le monde!_

_Avec affection,_

_Violette de Savery_

Victoria reposa la lettre avec satisfaction et décida de sortir prendre l'air, le couvre feu n'était pas encore passé. Elle se retrouva accoudée contre un muret dans la cour, une cigarette coincée contre ses lèvres. On n'entendait pas un bruit mis à part le son de ses inspirations et expirations de fumées. Le paysage était dissimulé par le ciel noir et Victoria tremblait légèrement, elle n'avait pas pensé a se couvrir plus. A ce moment, elle pensait au rendez-vous du lendemain qu'elle avait avec Black. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse accepter par ce groupe, elle en avait besoin. Elle était une Lancel, cela ne poserait surement pas trop de problèmes, pensa-t-elle. Et puis elle savait comment se comporter, elle n'avait pas été la reine de Beauxbâtons pendant cinq ans pour rien...

Elle ne vit pas qu'à quelques mètres de là un jeune homme l'observait. Il était attiré par l'aura de beauté qu'elle dégageait.

Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, en se retournant elle fit face a Tom Jedusor

" - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici?

Victoria écrasa sa cigarette par terre et mit quelques secondes a répondre, les yeux dans le vague

- Je réfléchissais... et toi? Tu me suivais?

Jedusor s'esclaffa à sa remarque et avec un petit sourire arrogant il lui répondit

- Non tu n'y es pas du tout! Au cas où tu l'aurais oubliée, je suis préfet et mon devoir est, entre autre, de m'assurer que les élèves sont dans leurs dortoirs quand le couvre feu est passé.

- Ah oui cette stupide histoire de préfets...

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris

- Je pense que si justement

Jedusor la regarda froidement, détaillant ses cheveux qui se mouvaient dans la légère brise de la nuit, ses lèvres pleines et rouges sang et la lueur rieuse dans ses yeux. Il détestait qu'on s'adresse a lui de cette sorte.

- Ne te moque pas de moi Lancel, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire

- Dis le moi alors

Il se rapprocha d'elle, leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres. Leurs yeux semblaient se jauger et au bout de quelques secondes il mit fin a la discussion et s'éloigna lentement

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Rentre maintenant." murmura-t-il

Victoria obéit et plus tard s'affala sans un bruit sur son lit. Seuls les ronflements de Cécile envahissaient le silence de la pièce. A peine qu'elle ai posé la tête sur son oreiller, elle s'endormit.

" - Alice! Sors d'ici tout de suite!

- J'arrive!

- Oui ça fait quinze minutes que tu le répète! Je dois me préparer moi aussi!"

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Victoria put enfin accéder a la salle de bain. Une heure plus tard, toutes les filles étaient prêtes et rejoignirent Henri et un de ses amis pour le petit déjeuner.

" - Hé! Je viens d'apprendre que le cours de soins aux créatures magiques est annulé!

- C'est vrai? Questionna Cécile tout en mordant dans un croissant

- Puisque je te le dis soeurette! Bon on fait quoi cet après-midi du coup?

- J'aurais bien profité du beau temps, j'en ai marre de travailler! proposa Alice

- D'accord mais je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps avec vous, j'ai un rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi

Tous s'arrêtèrent de manger et regardèrent Victoria avec curiosité, enfin surtout les filles. La jeune française soupira et leur répondit d'une voix lasse tout en se servant une tasse de thé

- Arrêtez de me dévisager comme ça, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. J'ai rendez-vous avec Walburga Black

- Black? Pourquoi donc?

Alice la regarda avec une moue dégoutée lorsqu'elle eut prononcé le nom Black

- Obligations familiales..."

Cette annonce mit un petit froid au sein du groupe d'amis mais bientôt les blagues d'Henri qui imitait le professeur de potions poser des questions aux élèves venant d'une famille 'intéressante' détendirent l'atmosphère et tous se rendirent en cours de botanique le sourire aux lèvres.

Alice et Victoria décidèrent après la matinée de passer dans leur dortoir avant le déjeuner.

" - Alice je peux te parler ?

Celle-ci posa son sac de cours sur son lit et se retourna

- Bien sûr, Victoria, qu'y-t-il?

- J'ai l'impression que mon rendez-vous de cet après-midi te dérange...

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et soupira

- Non mais je n'aime pas beaucoup Black et ses comparses. Ils ont quelque chose de mauvais je trouve. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils t'influencent ou je ne sais pas quoi. N'oublie pas ce que Black a fait a Lily il y a peu de temps. Prends garde. Je n'aime pas les idées qu'ils ont... Tu sais l'année dernière il c'est passé des choses étranges. Une élève est morte.

Alice avait finit sa phrase en murmurant. On pouvait voir sur son visage de la peur et la tristesse.

- Comment ça? Raconte moi s'il te plait, lui demanda doucement Victoria tout en gardant un visage impassible

- Elle s'appelait Mimi, tu es déjà allée aux toilettes du deuxième étage?, voyant que Victoria secouait négativement la tête elle poursuivit son récit, et bien il y a un fantôme qui les hante. Son fantôme. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, un matin on a retrouvé son corps dans ces toilettes. Sur les murs étaient peints que la chambre des secrets était ouverte et que les ennemis de l'héritier devait prendre garde. Personne n'a pu vérifier l'existence d'une telle pièce, c'est une vieille légende. Certains serpentards avaient l'air content à l'annonce de sa mort. Il y en a même qui ont osé se réjouir du fait d'être débarrassé 'd'une sang de bourbe'. Même si je n'étais pas proche de cette élève, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Comment peut-on réagir ainsi?

- On a jamais retrouvé de coupable?

- Si, Hagrid, un élève de Poudlard a été découvert par Jedusor. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça aurait pu être lui. C'était un gentil bonhomme, un peu bizarre certes mais bon...Il a échappé de peu à Azkaban grâce au soutien de Dumbledore.

- Et la chambre des secrets? Tu peux m'en dire plus?

- Je ne sais pas grand chose. Apparamment un des fondateur, Salazar Serpentard, aurait crée une pièce avec un monstre pour pouvoir empêcher l'accès des 'sangs impurs' à Poudlard."

Victoria et Alice restèrent quelques instants assises sur leurs lits sans rien dire, Alice était plongée dans des souvenirs effrayants tandis que Victoria acceptait toutes les informations. Elle avait légèrement pâlit au fur et à mesure du récit. Le plus perturbant était pour elle la présence de Jedusor dans ce récit. Il semblait être partout.

Lorsque le soleil déclinait dans le ciel, Victoria attendait Walburga Black dans un couloir du 4eme étage. Son visage se referma aussitôt en un masque impassible quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

" Lancel, tu es venue. Bien, suis-moi. Nous nous réunissons souvent dans une salle abandonnée de cet étage. Tu verras il n'y a pratiquement que des Serpentards parmis nous. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas..."

Victoria la suivit docilement et entra dans la pièce désignée. C'était une pièce de taille moyenne dans laquelle un feu de cheminée brûlait. Plusieurs canapés et poufs étaient disposés dans la salle, de couleur verte et argent bien sûr. Des chandelles tenaient dans les airs. L'endroit était simple mais intime. A son arrivée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

"Je vous présente Victoria Lancel, 6eme année et Serdaigle"

Elle reconnut les garçons que lui avait désigné Cécile plus tôt dans l'année. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans un coin de la pièce. Leurs sourires goguenards à sa vue et leurs yeux qui semblaient détailler la moindre parcelle de son corps dégoutèrent un instant Victoria mais elle se reprit rapidement et leur offra un sourire en guise de provocation.

Quelques filles, exclusivement Serpentard, firent une petite moue en la regardant mais après quelques secondes, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations.

Walburga entreprit de lui présenter toutes les personnes présentes, avec quelques commentaires désobligeants concernant les sangs inférieurs au sien et quelques mises en garde.

Je soupira et pus enfin m'assoir confortablement dans un fauteuil. J'avais légèrement mal au visage à force de me forcer à sourire. Je commença a discuter avec quelques fille, par merlin je n'en pouvais plus de ce maudit bal!, lorsque le silence se fit. Je me retourna et aperçut Jedusor qui entrait dans la pièce. Ses condisciples lui firent signe de s'assoir auprès d'eux mais il balaya leur offre d'un geste de la main tel un roi ennuyé et se dirigea vers moi.

**Voila! La suite est pour bientôt! **

**lyarha**


End file.
